


Chrome

by ragnarok89



Series: Crossovers [35]
Category: Mnemosyne | RIN - Daughters of Mnemosyne, Speed Grapher
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attraction, Chance Meetings, Coffee Shops, Conversations, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Early Work, Early in Canon, Existentialism, Gen, Mystery, One Shot, Random Encounters, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Oneshot. Their similarities were almost metallic, in a sense.





	Chrome

The city of Tokyo was supposed to be the home of the ambitious and the cunning in the business world.

But oftentimes Tatsumi Saiga found himself wondering whether this society got people completely and utterly wrong sometimes.

There he was, having the morning coffee outside on a sunny day, and people simply talk away on their cell phones with others doing the exact same things, looking up indecent pictures at a time like this, when the day was only beginning.

He shook his head, and took a sip of his coffee, when a flash of emerald green caught his eye, and he saw that it belonged to a woman, who sat down at the table next to his, and took a sip of her beverage, twirling her loose strand of hair in the process.

Who in the right mind would have green hair - it looked natural in the weirdest sense.

"Have you ever wanted to live forever?"

This question caught him by surprise.

He turned around, and noticed that the same woman, who looked to be in her mid-twenties, had the long, flourishing emerald hair, and dressed in a black business suit.

She was quite the looker. But why was she asking this question? And why was she asking him?

"What did you say? What are you talking about?" Saiga questioned, wondering if he was hallucinating or something.

The woman responded back, in the same dry inflection, "I asked you if you ever wanted to live forever?"

Saiga blinked once. "I don't know. Why are you asking me?"

The woman smiled a small smile - like a flash, it disappeared. "Because someone asked me the same thing. It seems like forever since then. I was at the verge of death when they asked me that question. Like any normal person, I said yes."

The photographer had to think before responding to that. He sighed. "...I had an experience like that. On the verge of dying and all. I remember being stagnant, wondering what would happen if I lived through it, and all I see now is the same society over and over again."

The woman blinked, and put down her mug down on the table.

She turned around in her seat, her chin in her hand, and said, "Yeah...it's funny how everything can change, but still look the same. You know what I mean?"

Saiga nodded. "Yeah - it's a pattern that never ends."

"People live, people do terrible things to one another, and then they die." The woman responded.

She adjusted her glasses somewhat, as if trying to get a better look at the proverbial situation.

"It's a shame, really."

She looked at her wristwatch, and immediately stood up. "Oh, crap! Ten o'clock already?"

With that said, she grabbed her mug and almost made a run for it when Saiga stood up from his seat and shouted,

"Wait - I didn't get your name."

She stopped in her tracks. "Oh - that." The woman turned on the heel of her shoes and looked at Saiga. With that same smile, she replied by saying,

"It's Rin. As for my last name and my job, it's better if you didn't know."

She winked at him once, and then was off, disappearing into the crowd. Without looking back she waved her hand at the photographer.

"Nice talking to ya, Saiga!"

He waved back at her, fully knowing that she wouldn't see it. It was then that a thought struck him – it was an odd thought, but a thought nonetheless.

Come to think of it, the two of them were actually very similar.

Their similarities were almost…metallic.

It shined brightest in the light, but as quick as it was seen, that light was gone.

Just then, another thought came to Saiga's attention.

_ How did she know my name? _


End file.
